Black Avenue
by Tht1BadNovelist
Summary: Seiji Choshi is a singer in a popular visual kei rock band, "Black Avenue". He and the other members of his band Ryo Bunya, Ryuu Bunya, Jirou Haga, and Ichirou Sato are basking in the newly found fame. When it is cut short. Jirou Haga becomes ill and forced to quit activities with the band. They are devastated but continue finding Auden. What will happen when she falls for Seiji?
1. Chapter 1

"Seiji, Seiji hey Seiji," I heard a voice I sighed and pulled my comforter closer to me. "Here watch this," I recognized Jirou's voice. I was drifting back to sleep when I felt something smooth and cool against my lips, cheek and then neck. I swatted at Jirou but jumped out of my bed. Only to get tangled in the blankets and fall flat on my face, laughter erupted around me and glared up at Jirou, Ichirou, Ryo, Ryuu, Michi.

We are a visual kei rock band, Black Avenue. We live in Kyoto and are known worldwide. All age groups, young and old listen our music... We are the height of our success but at our peak. Our lead guitarist, Jirou got sick from the stress forcing him to quit. So we had to "replace" his spot to be able to continue making music. We held so many auditions and despite everyone and everything against our decisions.

We went to the fans for our next member. Who we ended up with surprised us especially me. It seemed like a dream and still does to me at least. I couldn't understand at first why Jirou was leaving us. How could he get sick and abandon us? But blaming him for something he couldn't control was wrong. I wasn't going to turn my back on Jirou because he wouldn't do that to me. At least I hope he never would.

It was strange hearing those unwanted words.

I stumbled over to the table where Ryo, Ryuu, Michi and Ichirou were already sitting. Jirou had called us and asked us to meet at "Anzukko 杏っ子". I sat down and grabbed one of Ryuu's Gyoza dumplings. He smiled and said, "Yours taste better." I rolled my eyes what a suck up. I patted his shoulder and asked, "Where is Jirou?" I looked around the table when I didn't get an immediate reply. For a whole second I felt really sick until Ichirou said, "He is on his way here."

I exhaled in relief and sat more comfortably, "Do any of you know why we're here?" Everyone was silent again until Ichirou broke it, "No." Great, I frowned in annoyance and closed my eyes. "I hope Jirou has a good reason for doing this," I ranted Ichirou lightly placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm sure he does," I sometimes hated Ichirou he is always right, composed and wise. He is somebody that everybody can look up too.

"Do you think something is wrong? I haven't seen Jirou in a week. That is the longest I haven't seen him," Ryo asked. I pressed my lips together I hadn't seen Jirou in a while also. He always comes and visits me. He must be sick maybe he had the flu and didn't want us to worry about him. But how could we not? A small breeze ruffled my hair and I turned around.

Jirou walked in his expression all wrong. Worried and fatigued I had a feeling whatever; he had to say was not going to be good. He spotted us and his face went blank he came over and joined us. "Sorry to keep all of you waiting," he murmured I stared at him feeling more horrible than I did before. He took the seat next to mine and smiled feebly. "Hi everyone I'm glad you all could make it," I sighed and looked the opposite way.

"Can we skip past the pleasantries," I asked sharply. Jirou flinched lowering his head he gave a single nod. I caught Ichirou's gaze that wasn't too happy, to say at the least. I felt bad after words but still angry. How could Jirou try to be so humble after ditching us? "I came here because I have some very depressing news," Jirou continued "I can't be part of the band any longer."

"What?" I asked with everyone else, "Why?" Jirou covered his face and Ichirou rebuked, "Don't ask so many questions. Let Jirou get a chance to explain the situation." I brought my gaze back to Jirou who was fidgeting. "Why have you been avoiding us?" I asked Jirou's head flung up. He looked at me with sudden passion, "I haven't been avoiding you! I have just been too sick so I made a visit to my local doctor."

"What did Dr. Ajibana say?" Jirou seemed to be struggling to answer, "He said…" Jirou trailed off and didn't start again for a long time. "He said that I have a very bad illness that will prevent me from continuing to play with you guys." I sighed but patted Jirou's hand, "I suppose we can understand."

"You suppose? You don't know," Jirou, asked I smiled weakly and slowly nodded my head. Jirou looked even more worried. "You are angry" I frowned and replied, "No, no I am not angry I…" Jirou's expression grew skeptical. Jirou turned to Ichirou for help. "I understand if it is for your health," I snapped "I never said I didn't understand!"

Jirou seemed stunned by my sharpness. I felt bad instantly and wanted to take back the harshness of my reply. Jirou's eyes started to shine, "Seiji-kun…" I couldn't believe he was still blaming me for not understanding.

I closed my eyes in frustration and said, "I understand." Jirou closed his eyes and replied, "No you don't understand." I stood up and replied, "Fine if I don't understand then I'll be leaving." Jirou seemed crushed as I turned to leave Ichirou stopped me, "Please Seiji!" I ignored him and continued walking.

Jirou called, "Seiji-kun, Seiji-kun, Seiji-kun!" I stomped out of the café and hurried to my car. My hand paused at the handle, "I can smell rain." Just as I finished saying this no sooner did a drop land on my nose. Finally rain I had always loved the rain. It helps clear my head and allows me to think clearly. I stood still for a while just thinking and thinking. Until eventually I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and faced Jirou. He stared at me shocked as if he couldn't quite believe it was me. "You're all wet Seiji-kun," he stated I almost smiled and asked, "Well isn't that obvious?" But I already felt bad from my earlier rudeness. Jirou asked concerned, "Have you been standing here all this time? In the rain?"

I smiled timidly and nodded, "I like the rain. I hadn't even noticed it started to rain." Jirou laughed softly, "You are so unobservant when you're lost in thought." I smiled and agreed, "I do tend to forget my surroundings when I am in deep thought." Jirou snorted, "You say that like it only happens once or twice!"

I laughed but apologized, "Sorry about being rude earlier. I understand and accept that you can't continue playing with us. Some things just can't be helped. But how do we tell all of our fans?" Jirou seemed thoughtful but said, "Could we get out of the rain? I need a ride home" he opened my passenger's door.

He sat in with his umbrella outstretched and slowly closed it. I sighed and got in and started the engine. "My seats are going to be wet," I complained. Jirou sent me a strange look, "What?" Jirou smirked and brought his hand up like a salute but instead he did the peace sign.

"What are you doing?" I asked he laughed and said, "I forgive but as for our fans… I could simply post that I am leaving due to an illness." I didn't see anything wrong with that plan. "Suppose we should all prepare ourselves for the long interviews and interviewers." Jirou laughed, "The only thing bad about being famous!"

"Indeed," I looked over at Jirou and murmured, "Thanks for forgiving me. I felt so bad about how I acted. I should have been more mature about the situation. Plus I was already angry so I took out some of that anger on you. We hadn't seen you in a week and then you show up and tell us you're leaving."

Jirou replied, "I understand I would be annoyed, too." I smiled and focused more on the road. "Seiji-kun I know I didn't mention what exactly my illness was… I don't want to now… But I want you to promise me something… if you will?"

"What?" Jirou inhaled deeply and said, "No matter how sick or how much I change you'll always be my best friend, correct?" I nodded and asked, "Why do you feel the need to ask?" Jirou smiled and replied, "Don't worry you will understand in time."

I stopped in front of Jirou's home, "Well we're here." Jirou turned towards me and opened his mouth the shut it. I frowned I hated it when he did that. "Please just say it if you have anything to say" Jirou shook his head but blushed. "Bye Seiji-kun," he murmured I didn't like goodbyes. "See you later, Jirou-kun," I replied.

A month later… "So Seiji are the rumors true! Have you found a replacement for Jirou? How did you feel when he said he was leaving? And right before your tour to America." I avoided the woman who was all but attacking me. She kept bumping into me, "I have no comment at the moment."

It has been going on like this since Jirou released the information of our disbandment. We have already found a "replacement", Scarlett Infinity. She isn't Japanese, and she just recently moved into Japan. I originally disagreed with their choice. I couldn't understand why they wanted her so badly.

Even Jirou begged for her. "She is a amazing player," Michi whined "Yeah," Ryo and Ryuu said in unison. They just kept nagging me so I agreed. But I did have to admit one thing. Scarlett is a very attractive person… But I just don't see how she can really fit in with us. She dressed in a floral sundress. Her hair pined to the side, with a fresh red rose.

"I can't believe you guys haven't decided on somebody? The tour is coming up in a few months. Won't you need that time to teach the person the songs?" I sped up, what is wrong with people? Can't they take no for an answer? I asked, "Could you walk in closer?" She bowed her head slightly, "I'm sorry Mr. Choshi."

I escaped to my car and closed my door. Firmly locking me in and the reporters out, I started my car. I had to go out and pick up Auden from her house.

I stopped outside of Ichirou's house. Auden kept leering at me, "Take a picture it lasts longer." She blushed and hurried to get out. I yawned and slowly slid out and into the fresh air. The weather was perfect warm with a cool breeze. As if a bonus Ichirou loves flowers and has tons of rose bushes surrounding his home.

So their sugary smells waft to you as if in greetings. I walked up behind Auden who stood dumb-founded. I opened the door and gestured for to step inside. She bowed her head slightly and stepped in. Something about her reminded me of that reporter I met, earlier. Auden calls me "Choshi-san" and every time she says sorry she'll bow her head. I honestly don't care if somebody apologizes or not. As long as the problem never occurs, again…

I followed behind, "This way" I hurried ahead of her. I opened a door and peeked in. Everyone was there setting up the equipment. "Hey Seiji-kun, before we begin our practice would you like to release information about Auden-chan?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I suppose going shopping alone is over," Jirou sighed. I nodded my head in agreement, "Goodbye silent nights, long walks, and peace of mind." I lifted my bowl of pho closer to my face but lowered it. I stared over at Auden, "Hey gaijin girl this is your fault!" Auden lowered her head, "Sorry Choshi-san" Jirou glared at me. "Could you be any ruder?" I smiled and returned my attention to my pho. I sighed contentedly "Well at least we will be center of a attention, right?"

Ryo laughed, "Aren't we always?" Ryuu nodded his head and replied, "But Seiji will probably be followed around the most!" Sadly, I felt that held some truth to it. I exhaled loudly and cursed, "Why me? Why'd I have to be blessed with a wonderfully sexy voice and face that no girl could resist?" Jirou smiled and chuckle, "Some boys can't resist your voice, either." I laughed falling over to my side, "Well I suppose that can be true." Jirou smiled and lowered his head. "Everyone is obsessed with me," I stated Ichirou sighed, "So egotistical… And he doesn't even realize it."

I shook my head and replied, "Nah I'm completely the opposite!" Ryuu chuckled and started to eat his pho. I glanced at Scarlett, "Hey gaijin girl! Since it is your fault I am not free to do as I please. You're going to be my personal maid. I can see it already! Cute short dresses fancy lacy pantie…"

"You're such pervert Seiji-kun," Ichirou mumble I smiled sheepishly as I imagined Scarlett dusting my bookcase. Bending over skirt riding up her legs… I shook my head and smiled at Scarlett. She blushed and glanced down a small smile traced her lips. "You know what I wanted to take you out… Of course to help with your wardrobe, because it is clear you need it. You can't go walking around looking like a bum. It is bad presentation of Black Avenue and all the hard work we put into our image.

She looked flushed and ready to protest. I slammed my bowl of pho down and rushed to Scarlett. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. She struggled behind me and eventually gave up. "Seiji-san you're so strong," she murmured and hurriedly covered her mouth, "Opps!" I glared down at her "Of course I'm strong I am male! Women," she smiled and giggled "Seiji-san?" I released her when we reached my car. "Where would you like to go?" she looked thoughtful, "Well I was hungry but you forced me to leave… My delicious pho behind… I want ramen!"

Ramen? "No where fancy?" She shook her head, "I want ramen from Kyoto Ramen Koji (Little Ramen Street)" I sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I brought my face close to her right ear. Her hair brushed against my lips, "Seiji-san?" I cut her off, "Shall we go to my apartment… I can make the best ramen ever." She turned and faced me, "But I thought we were going to get some ramen from…!" I moved dramatically and pointed to the sun. She stared at me with a frozen expression. "What are you doing Seiji-san?"

I didn't know what to say. She left me speechless for a whole of three seconds. I shook my head and asked, "What do you want too go to a noodle shop?" Auden nodded and said, "Uh duh. I think we should go to Kabukicho (歌舞伎町)" I sighed she wants to go to the red light district, great! "I swear but I'm not going in a host club." I peered up after closing my eyes for a second. "Did you hear me, Auden? Auden?" She giggled and skipped a head of me. I dashed after her, "I'm not going to take a step into a host club!"

Who'd thought that I'd be out 15,000 yen? Surrounded by loud men in fancy suits, which of who shot me weird looks.

Our host, Keita wrapped an arm around Auden's shoulders. He gave me a steady look and said, "So you're really Seiji the famous rock star?" I smiled and leaned back crossing my arms, "Indeed I am." He raised an eyebrow and then stated, "You're much better looking than I thought." What's with this guy? I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to reply. But there was a loud shattering noise from outside the club. Everybody was silent for a heartbeat and then finally dashed out the door.

"Seiji" I jumped and glared at Auden. "What the hell? I swear you're more like a ghost. Creepy and silent popping up out of nowhere like a… Like a ghost" her face went blank before she started laughing. She nearly toppled over, "You're not so creative are you!" I shoved her aside and strode out of the host club. I inhaled deeply and looked around to see what had happened. Then I noticed a young girl being beat by a big man. I rushed over and pried him away from her.

I exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?" He turned on be angrily and pushed me back. I frowned and asked, "Well that wasn't necessary now was it?" The man was breathing heavily and reeked of beer. I wanted gag, "Get lost! I'm teaching this piece of trash to mind…" Keita suddenly punched him in the face... I stared at him shocked, who'd thought that the pretty boy could fight? I mocked, "Be carful what if you break a nail?" Keita face went red and he drew his hand out to inspect his fingers nails. He sigh relieved and then looked at the man he knocked out.

I hurried over to the girl who was beaten. She was sniveling much like a small child. I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She flinched back but I kept a firm grip on her. "Are you alright?" She started sobbing and shoved her face into my shoulder. I rubbed her hair. Keita called the cops, "So what's your name?" I asked she looked into my face and then I realized in that moment. That she was an extremely adorable boy, "Taru is my name."

"Taru almost like Teru from Versailles?" he smiled despite himself and nodded, "Close but not it." He was a little shaky, "Where do you live? Any where nearby?" Taru's eyes brimmed with fresh tears, "No. I live on the streets." That hit me hard I knew what it was like to be stuck on the streets. "You don't have anywhere to stay?" Taru shook his head and I suggested with thinking, "You could stay with me." Taru's eyes widened widely and he threw his arms around me. "Oh thank you so much! I'll be in your debt for the rest of my life!"

"Aw Seiji-san is a sweet heart," Auden cooed. I turned around she had a dreamy look on her face. "Whoa knock that off!" I finally arrived at my rather nice sized home with Taru around one in the morning. "I hate police offices," I complained "What do you like to eat?" Taru frowned and then smiled, "Ramen!" Ramen? "What nothing fancy?" He shook his head, I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Taru followed me and sat down at the table in my kitchen. "You're home is like a western home," he commented adding, "I love western homes." I smiled and worked on his ramen, "You can use my clothes and the first thing tomorrow I'll call Ryuu and we'll go shopping."

I stayed up most of the night with Taru. I learned that he is a great artist. In fact I would compare him to Tite Kubo. Taru is nineteen, male, his full name is Taru Hokkaido and his parents are both dead. I looked at Taru and then suddenly he jumped up.

"(チョコ) Choko-san!" I was taken-off guard, "I thought you said you didn't have anybody." He stuttered, "I don't Choko-san is my cat!" I sighed and said, "Don't worry we'll get you cat!" That is how I ended up with a teenage boy and his cat living in my house. I gave Taru and Choko my guest bedroom. His cat was waiting for him where Taru hid. Turns our Choko is a small ragdoll. We took her to get groomed and she looked fantastic although I feel she doesn't like me.

A few days after Taru became a permanent resident at my house. I was sitting with Taru talking about my band, Black Avenue. He smiled and said, "I know who you are…" I don't know why I was surprised. I was known by many people so his knowing me wasn't a huge surprise, or at is should be. "I have heard a few of your songs "Electric Lovers", "Energy Monster" and "Twisted lies" your more popular songs. Everyone talks so fondly of you and I see why…"

I grinned and said, "I try to be as humble as possible." I raised my chin towards the ceiling eyes closed. "Unmasked perfection, beauty, grace…" Taru added, "But I also heard and read that you're really self involved." My face dropped and stared at Taru stunned silent he kept on, "That you are more interested in yourself, strange and tend to ramble on about things that don't make sense." He chuckled and asked, "But you're not really shallow? You'd left me on the street if you were."

I was warmed by his touching speech, "I wish I knew more people like you." I blushed I wasn't used to be complimented honestly or like this. I waved him off, "Nah I'm not all that great I'm still human." Did I just say I wasn't all that great? Ridiculous! Of course I'm that great not to be myopic but I am. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. News I sighed heavily, "The news is boring." Taru grabbed the remote and asked, "Is that Jirou's name?"

I focused on TV it was talking about Jirou-kun. I studied the TV more intently and narrowed my eyes. "Today Jirou Haga former guitarist for Black Avenue called the hospital. Claiming that he couldn't breathe well and his chest hurt!" My ears went deaf and I couldn't move. Jirou was in trouble. Taru turned the TV off and grabbed my cell phone. He dialed Ichirou's phone number. Taru and Ichirou got along very well and have already created a tight bond.

"Ichirou can you come over something bad has happened."


End file.
